The Friendly Moments (Cancelled)
by A Simple Deer
Summary: PewDiePie goes to live with Markiplier for a week or so to do some videos together. Feilx also came to visit his biggest fan ,Kitty who happens to live next door. What could go wrong? Everything...I don't own this picture all credit goes to godessangle on devinart go check them out!
1. The Meeting of Rivials

**Its finally here the story that one person has been waiting for. From slaving over phones for a week or something comes the briallent writing of Cindy Foxies ,and the clever ideas from Lil Pantera or Kitty as she likes to be called. Is my first ever human story on Fan fiction it is... The Friendly Moments! Please enjoy! This Fan fiction is solely based on their personality's.**

**I do not own PewDiePie all credit goes to Felix.**

**I don't own Markiplar all credit goes to Mark**

**And you guessed it I don't own YouTube.**

Today was the day I was going to meet Feilx the one who owned the YouTube channel PewDiePie. I was standing in front of my closet oh what was I going to wear? It may seem like a female thing but this was important Felix was staying at my house for a while. I better wear something casual I thought. I threw on a pair of navy blue jeans and a dark red shirt on. I walked across the room and looked in the mirror heh I looked good. Feilx would have to love this the thought making my cheeks warm up. I quickly rushed down the stairs ,and looked at the clock. 11:30 am perfect an hour and a half before Felix got here. I rushed into the kitchen slidding across the tile floor in my socks. I didn't stop sliding tell I ran into the kitchen counter. The air being knocked out of me for a a minute I took a deep breath in and out, then I grabbed my keys off of the counter and slipped them into my pocket. If your wondering my name is Mark from Markipler.

I went to the fridge , swinging it open and looked inside. Hmm I'd have to go shopping later today. I reached into the bottom shelf of the fridge, grabbing a apple. I brought it up to my mouth taking a huge chunk out of the side. Mmm, this apple was really juicy. I sat down in the chair at a counter in the kitchen. I opened up the laptop I had left there from last night. I logged in and went to my YouTube channel where I scrolled through the comments on my new video. I sighed as I read a hate comment it was hard to read the put down. Then it was even harder to have all these people counting on me. I took another bite of my apple as I went to Felix's channel. Just seeing the other popular YouTuber's face made my cheeks warm up. I'd meet him soon I thought as I turned off my laptop then closed it.

I took the finishing bite of my apple. Walking over to the trash can and setting the apple core in the trash can. Then I walked to the front door where a rug had shoes on it. Hmmm I looked at all the shoes. After a minute I picked out black sneakers and put them on. Then I walked to my closet downstairs where I kept my coats and jackets. I grabbed a black jacket ,slipping it on. Then I zipped it up heading back to the front door. I opened the door and smiled as the chilly winter cold hit my face.

I walked out into the cold ,and went to my car. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my black mustang. I climbed inside of the car sitting in the driver seat. Shutting the door as I buckled in. I put the key in and turned it. Hearing the sastifing purr of the motor. I wrapped my arm around the passenger seat ,my cheeks warming up as I thought of Feilx sitting there. I backed the car out of the driveway. Then I pushed on the pedal after putting the car into drive. I waved as I noticed Cindy my next door neighbor. She was a bit crazy if I had to say. She always wore around these yellow fox ears and insisted to be called Cindy even though legally its not her real name. I couldn't quite rember what her real name was to tell you the truth she was a real dedicated fan though.

I watched as she waved back a huge smile plastered on her face. Heh, she could always make my day she lived with her friend Kitty as they called her. Only Cindy knew her real name since they had been best friends since middle school they seemed more like sisters now. I realized I hadn't been watching the road I quickly looked forward. I had gone maybe a foot from where I originally started good I was on the road that's a good sign. I stopped the car at a stop sign, looking from right to left a few times before pushing back down on the gas pedal. I'm coming to get you Felix I thought to myself as I felt my cheeks warm up.

**Time Skip to 12:35 pm.**

I just saw Felix walk by my car so I honked the horn. I smiled as I watched Felix jump and turn to glare at my car. The popular youtuber squinted in the sun that was now showing. He waved and I waved back as he turned and walked back to my car. I unlocked the trunk in response that's where Felix went. After what seemed like decades I heard the trunk shut. I waited as Felix took his sweet time to walk to the passenger seat door. He climbed inside and plopped himself onto the seat next to me. Felix sighed and I turned on the heater it was suppose to be in the low to negative degrees today. After a few minutes Felix took off his gloves and scarf, good he was warm enough. I looked out of the mirror to see a long line of cars. I sighed we were going to be here for a while. "How has your day been so far?" The other male asked as he rubbed his hands together trying to warm them up I suppose.

"W-well I-I..." I stopped trying to talk why as I so shy around the other youtuber. I decided he'd probably want an answer and a conversation would be nice to have while we were stuck her probably for at least fifteen minutes.

"WellI'vebeendoingfine." I said quickly but it sound like a bunch of jumble mumble. I sighed and deiced to give up trying to have a conversation so I couldn't embarrass myself and make him want to leave sooner. From my jibber jabber I heard Felix sigh and I sighed in response this was going to be a long drive. I deiced to get lost in thought I might as well so I can't focus on the awkwardness of this situation. Hmmm, I couldn't wait to see the look on Kitty's face when I returned home with her favorite youtuber. Just at the thought made me want to break out in laughter, but I manged to keep it to myself. I couldn't want to see Felix's face when he saw the room I had for him, I had been collecting his stuff for a while now. I hanged it all up in the room he was staying in. I had a poster I had bought from a fan, it was his popular bro fist icon that he had for his profile picture. I also manged to get a back pack when he was selling those. I also had at least five more posters with his face on them, I'd often go in there and just stare at him. Not that I'd ever tell him that. The thought made my cheeks flush up but then I was interrupted when something hit my side. I looked over and it was Felix.

"There's a break in the traffic, we can go now." I looked out of my window to see that he was right and it had only been ten minutes. I nodded hoping I had a determined look on my face this was the first thing me and Felix were ever going to do together, isn't this special?

*Another Time Skip 2:05 Don't worry nothing much happened.*

We finally pulled up into my drive way. It was a forty five minute drive to get here but we had deiced to stop for lunch at a road side diner. We had talked I mostly spoke gibberish but Felix tried his best to understand what I was saying. I had manged to make him laugh a few times. I put the car into park and pulled out the keys, I opened up my door. My hair being blown back by the sudden rush of cold wind. I took a deep breath of the cold crisp air, it was so much better than the stuffy air we had in the car. I stood up and stretched ah, it felt good. I finally shut the door after I heard Felix shutting his. I speed walked and beat him to the trunk which I popped open. "You go on inside Felix and get comfortable. I've got these."

The other youtuber stopped in his tracks ,and after a minute of thinking nodded. He turned his back to me ,and walked towards the two story house that I owned. I opened the trunk all the way and looked inside. There was two light brown bags that were bludging from the side, crammed with stuff. He packs light, then again we're not girls who need like three thousand bags for a week or two stay I forgot how long he was staying. I sighed as I grabbed one of the bags and wrapped it on my arm ,and then I grabbed the other one quickly setting it back down. That was going to be a hard one to drag in, he must be strong if he could drag that around. I gave it a second shot and grabbed the bag with both hands, got it. I hurried inside ,setting the luggage down to the left of the front door. Then I quickly rushed back out to my car ,and I slammed the trunk close. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and locked it getting a beep in response from the car. I headed inside I hoped Felix hadn't been poking around to much.

I entered my house and shut the door, smiling as the heater kicked back into work. I hadn't realized how cold I had gotten from being outside. I took off my shoes and set them down on the rug, before heading across the soft carpet of the living room to the closet. As I walked I fought with my jacket the zipper often getting stuck with the soft fabric. After a few mintues I finally won the war and hanged my jacket up in the closet, where had Felix wandered off to?

I headed up stairs perhaps he had went to check on his room. I walked up the stairs and looked down the left hall to where my bedroom was ,and he wasn't there good. I looked to the right hall where his room was the door was swung open he must have went inside. I walked down the hall and peeked into the room to see Felix standing in the middle, staring up at the assortment of posters hanging on the wall. I stood there for perhaps two minutes the only movements Felix made was his chest rising up and down from his breathing. I walked so I was five steps behind him. "Are you alright Felix?"

Felix jumped a bit and stood there for a few moments not responding to what I just said. Then he turned and faced me quickly covering the space in a single stride. He pulled me against him as he wrapped his arms around me ,holding me against him. "Thanks..." He whispered, I felt my cheeks warm up but I couldn't help but hug him back. Felix was so warm...

**If yout liked this story me and Kitty will give you a big plate of cookies. I will be updating my other stories as soon as possible. I'm going to be out of town for the weekend so it may be a while. If you'd like a new chapter please don't forget to favorite, follow, or review. If you have any suggestions for this story pm me or Kitty. If there is any stories or couples you'd like to see pm me and not bother Kitty about that. Also don't start with how they don't like to be shipped this is just a fun story.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies and Kitty (Lil Pantera)**


	2. A bit of Friendly Competition

**Hello welcome to another chapter of two youtubers. I'm sorry for the dealy. Please enjoy the story.**

**I do not own PewDiePie all credit goes to Felix.**

**I don't own Markiplar all credit goes to Mark. **

**Lastly I don't own YouTube.**

After a few minutes Felix let me go and I inhaled a deep breathe. "I never thought my biggest fan would also be my greatest competition for the number one gaming channel." Felix said, as he rested his hand on my shoulder and looked at me. I felt myself flush up, we were so close together. If I just leaned forward a bit we'd be kissing. The thought made me feel like my whole body was on fire. I finally was dragged out of my perverted thoughts when Felix cleared his throat, oh yeah he was probably waiting for an answer.

"Well what can I-I say Felix? Your a really great guy." I said as I smiled and now it was Felix's turn to flush up. He pulled me into another warm embrace I wish I could just stand here forever being held by my favorite you tuber. He pushed me away but held onto my shoulders, looking down at me. I swear I saw him move his head a bit closer to mine. Almost there I thought, just an inch then we'd be kissing. Then all this waiting wouldn't have been in vane. Before I had the chance to react the door bell ran and Felix dropped his hands off of my shoulders. I mumbled a curse under my breath as I headed down the stairs and to the front door. There stood Cindy on the left still in those redicolus ears, and the mysterious Kitty was off to the left.

I wasn't surprised that Cindy was the first to speak. "Is he here yet Mark? I assumed you had gone to the air port to pick him up." She said quickly, it took me a minute to make out what she said but then I nodded. Why did they have to ruin the moment? I felt warm breath on my ear and I looked to the side to see Felix poking his head out from over my shoulder. Upon seeing Felix I was surprised that Cindy was the one to squeal.

I felt Felix softly push on my side, so in response I moved to the side so he was standing in the door way. "I'm assuming your my big fan?" The blond you tuber asked as he pointed to Cindy. I would have made the same mistake to by how exited she looked. She laughed a bit before shaking her head from side to side in a response of no. "Oh I'm sorry to have mistaken her for you Kitty." The blond you tuber said as he held out his hand to the quiet girl. Kitty smiled a bit before putting her hand in his they shook hands but I could see Kitty flushing up. "I'd love to speak to you two but I'm a bit tired from the flight up here. Plus me and Mark still need to film a vlog."

Both of them nodded but they seemed a bit sad by the way they dragged their feet and left. I shut the door and shivered realzing how cold I had gotten. "So what were you planning for the vlog Felix?" I asked looking at the other youtuber, I flushed up again. Oh god, I hope I was going to get use to seeing him and not flush up every time I saw him. Felix strocked mid air under his chin like he had a beard. Then he smiled to me as he had gotten an idea.

"What if we simply told them what we are doing. I mean its getting late and I don't really have anything else in mind. Perhaps let's put a bit of friendly competition, in the description we post a poll. Where people can vote on Team Markiplar or Team PewDiePie. Whoever wins gets to pick the first game we play." He concluded as he nodded. Hmm, a bit of friendly completion couldn't hurt I agreed to the idea. We started to set up we settled it up in the living room avoiding the windows. I started up my web cam. We tried to start it many times but ended up in a fit of laughter. Finally we were able to keep it right. The vlog went like this.

"Hello, I'm Markiplar and I'm PewDiePie." The blond YouTube said in his ridiculously girlish voice. I contuined on with what we had planned. "We are here to tell you about a collaboration between rivials." The blond YouTube nodded as he contuined on with his line. "This is the thing none of you expected. Now to get on with the good part, we are having a competition to see who is the srxier youtber." Felix said as he grinned, I flushed up at the thought.

Felix tipped his head up then he titled his head to the side, in an attempt of a hair flip. Yet, it just messed up his bangs. "Team PewDiePie." The blond YouTuber cooed to my webcam and to the people who'd later be watching. I flushed up as I watched him. Then I looked at the camera ,and winked. "Team Markiplar." I tried to say as softly as I could.

We concluded with the taping of the vlog. Then we uploaded the video to both of our channels. Felix let out a long yawn before he stood up and stretched. "I'm ready to hit the sack." He said tiredly as he looked over to me. Only when he yawned did I know how tired I was and nodded in agreement.

The blone Youtuber got up and went upstairs. I sat on the couch blushing, I had just spent my first day with Felix. There was still four days and a week left before he had to leave. I smiled as I went up stairs then to my bedroom on the left. I want to get closer to him but that's only if he likes me the same. I sighed and tucked myself into bed. Tommrow I'll get closer to him, I promised myself. Then I drifted off to sleep.

**I am so sorry I've had this done for a while now and forgot to upload it. I hope you guys aren't upset. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. We can make this a game behind your review put Team Markiplar or Team PewdiePie. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	3. Cancellation Note

**Hello Person Reading This,**

**It has been over a year since I have updated this story. And as you probably have realized this but, the story has been canceled. I would like to apolgize for the lack of updates. Aswell as not informing you, my fellow fanfiction readers about this sooner. I don't think you could understand how sorry I am about keeping you in the dark, but I have returned. And will have several new stories out in a month or two. These include A Pokemon story, A Minecraft Story, and possibly A Warriors/Pokemon Crossover. Though I feel more in debt to you beside my updating schedule. So, I will be accepting request from you for a Chapter or Two Story based off of a shipping or plot of your choice. The only limit is your imagination, and I would perfer if you didn't request a lemon since I'm bad at writing them. **

**My Fandoms Are:**

**Five Nights At Freddys**

**Undertale**

**Warriors**

**Sonic**

**Pokemon**

**and Minecraft**

**Any of those fandoms are fair game for a short story. Again I would like to apolgize for the cancellation. Please PM your fandom, shipping, and plot. Or just fandom and plot if that's your choice. If your a guest please leave it in the reviews. Each of these request will be complied into a story of short stories of each respected fandom. Finally, I am very sorry again and I hope you stick around for more stories.**

**Sincerely,**

**A Simple Deer (Formally Cindy Foxies)**


End file.
